ruleroftheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Euan Bonneville
WB } |user = MerisaMist |font 5 = Forte |color 5 = #746969 |shadow 5 = #746969 |font size 5 = 16px |time = } |font 6 = Forte |color 6 = #746969 |shadow 6 = #746969 |font size 6 = 16px}} Page History To Whom It May Concern: If you're reading this, it means either I'm dead, missing or you're a little no good snoop. If it's the latter, please, if you value you're life, stop reading. Thank you. Now, if it's because of some early demise (probably caused by some shady syndicates I've got dirt on), I've got quite a tale to tell. My story. Consider yourself a miracle child. I don't normally trust people with this kind of information. My parents, Michael and Jane Bonneville, were what you would call, childhood friends. Except, my father was...different you could say. He was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Michael graduated, he proposed to Jane, who immediately said yes. Before you say 'aw what a cute love story', I have to say this: they were not in love with each other. I can hear your gasp. It's true. Let's just say the Bonnevilles and Andrews were extremely traditional. To the point were they did arranged marriages and such. Which, is why, when they both turned eighteen they were wed in summer. Something about luck? Whatever. They lived pretty quietly from what I gathered. That is, until they had me. I entered the world on January 23, 2007. My first three years of life were peaceful. I mean, my mother spent a lot of time with me. You could say I'm a bit of a momma's boy. Anyways, once I turned three, however, my father decided it was time to teach me how to be 'a man'. He wasn't a good example. This literally involved in me being told to do something, like hunt or even treat people a certain way. Some context: my father believed in being old school. Like, kill animals to eat, look down on others who didn't make as much as you. That type of thing. Whenever I refused or I talked back, it was behind the shed for me. Let's just say that's where a lot of my scars are from. My mother of course, hated this but she could do nothing. So she did what she could. That is, make me my favorite soup and bandage me up with soothing words. Now, on the eve of my eighth birthday, my father decided to take me hunting. So I can have my first kill. I hated it. Every time an animal would show up, I would misfire on purpose, to scare them away. Eventually, he caught on. Boy, he was not happy. He ripped the gun out of my hands and pointed it at a deer. He shouted, "This is what you have to do! Stop being a wimp!" And pulled the trigger. The last thing I wanted was for that deer to die. That's when I saw the bullet bounce off something surrounding it. It scampered off before my father could try again. It was a shock for my parents when I got my letter. My father thought I turned out to be a squib as if. He patted me on the back with a grin and said, "Maybe you aren't such a disappointment after all!" Anyways, he took me to Diagon and got me all my supplies. It wasn't too long before I got on the train to school. It was really all a blur. From me being sorted into __, making friends then being betrayed in seventh year. Summers though. Those were what I remembered. My father was harder on me every time I came home. I never met his expectations, however. Not once. So as soon as I turned seventeen, I vanished. No one would see me for six years. What was I doing during those six years? Simple. I was learning. If there was one thing my father ever did right, was teach me how to get an advantage over somebody. So that's what I did. I slowly but surely began to make a reputation of knowing where to find something...or someone. I also got the rep of quite easily getting dirt on anyone. That 'dirt' was my safety net in case anything went wrong and they would. Often. That's a few more scars added to my collection. Let's just say I've pissed off quite a few people. After a bit of traveling the globe, getting contacts, I found myself back in London at the age of twenty-three. I knew I had to make a living somehow, so I applied for a position at some Muggle Newspaper Business - The Daily Herald. I make some pretty nice wages. Especially as an action reporter. Of course I still have my contacts that I'm more then happy to send you too...that is, for a price. So that's it. My story. If I'm dead, make my gravestone have something cool on it. Like, who saw this coming? Everyone. If I'm missing, maybe this might shed some light on where I am. If you're the snoop from earlier, I know it is you. I have camera's everywhere. Regards, Euan Bonneville Personality *secretive *dorky *clever *cunning *intelligent *insecure *snarky Euan Bonneville has been described as many things. Just to name a few: sneaky, passive, apathetic and deadly. However, those don't really describe Euan, just what his job requires him to be like. You see, Euan is very much multi-faceted. You get to a point where you think you've got him figured out but you really don't. You find out something else entirely about him that will rock everything you ever knew about him. For one thing, he's actually very loyal. However, it's very hard to earn that loyalty. If you do, you've got one heck of a mate at your side. No matter how loyal he is though, he keeps his secrets. After all, if it's easy for him to find out things about you, then how easy is it for you to find out things about him? So yeah. He's a bit paranoid. Can you blame him though? He's been betrayed one too many times after all. So because he's a bit paranoid and such, he is very insecure. Though he will never show it. It's more like inner doubts that sound like his father eating him up inside. So you know, he still has his inner teenager. He's snarky and when it's paired up with his cunning and intelligence, it can literally wreck you. It's probably why he's hated by a lot of people, actually. Then there's just the plain fact that he's the biggest dork you will ever meet. He also has the oddest pastimes in the world. Like watching chick flicks at two a.m or singing pop songs in the shower. He is the weirdest person ever.